Falling into Remnants
by waterlord369
Summary: This is the rewriting of Falling into roses.
1. prolouge

**What's up everyone, I'm back again rewriting Falling into roses. I started rereading this story and well... I believe that I should have placed myself earlier than then. So, enjoy.** I get home around 7:00 p.m.I head to my room and proceed into a lotus position.

'Ok, here I go,' I think to myself as I close my eyes, 'clear you're head. Think only of the void.'

I can feel it. The edge of my mind. The way to my full potential. All I have to do now is tip over the edge. Nothing can stop me now. I am falling.

Falling...

Falling in my head...

Falling away from the bland...

Falling into something new.

I hope that everyone is ready for me.

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It is only to wet your appetite for the story.**

 **Untill next time.**


	2. chapter 1

**Yo every body out there. I'm back again with a new chapter in Falling into Remnants. I was tossing arround the idea of this being the start of a series of fanfics. Let me know what you all think this in the comment section. Until then, let's do this!**

Falling...

And falling...

And falling...

Aannd fal... You get the idea.

"Who knew I had so much empty space in my head," I mutter to myself out loud.

"This is not your head human" a wispy voice calls out.

"Who dat," I ask in surprise.

"I am just a simple guide for interdimentional travelers" the voice replies cheerfully, "you may call me Sue!"

"YEA HAAA," I cheer, "I did it! I did it!"

"Excuse me," Sue interrupts, "since you are new to this, may I direct you to the place you wish to land."

"I always wanted to go to Remnant," I confessed, "but I'm unsure about my safety."

Sue appears in front of me as a giant head and says, "All interdimentional travelers have the potential to adapt to any dimension of their choice. Do you wish to join Remnant?"

I nod my head yes furiously. I must look like a bobble head with all the nodding.

"Very well," Sue says, "I will send you there. Have a good trip!"

And with that, the fog clears to show I am a couple feet above the pavement of the city of Vale.

"Thank you Sue," I call out, "ready or not Remnant. Here I am."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back again writing a new chapter to entertain you all. I was tossing around ideas with two of my closet buds and decided to not cross to other story worlds. It would be to much of a hassle. Anyways, let it begin.**

I hoped to land gracefully on the ground, but...

"Omph," I groan as I stumble face first into a girl as I exit the dimensional highway (don't have any better name for it). As I push myself up do I notice that she has rabbit ears. I blush at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with such inner strength and... Oh crap. I notice that I was in a rather embarrassing position. After a slightly embarrassed chuckle; I stand up and hold out my hand to help up the poor girl up.

"Sorry about that," I apologize to her, "my name is Roy Riddle Jr. What is yours madame?"

"M-my name is v-Velvet, Velvet s-s-Scarletina," Velvet meekly replies.

"Well Ms. Scarletina," I cordially say, "due to me not being exactly not sure where I am. Would you be so kind to help me with what is happening in the world? You see I was separated from the world for quite some time."

"W-well b-Beacan Ac-cadamy will be s-starting a new year in t-two months." Velvet stutters.

"So you are a huntress in training?" I inquire.

"Y-yes," she replies, "I a-am going on t-to m-my s-second y-year."

"Thank you," I respond with with a bow, "I hope to see you there my dear."

I grasp her hand gently, and kiss said hand. Reveling in the thought of how I had made Velvet blush so hard. Hopefully I may end up with the girl, and not be stuck in the freind zone.

 **Yo every body out there I'm glad to have you all here to enjoy this chapter. Yes I will be paired up with Velvet. So I have two months before the start of the serries to ingrain me and a few others into the world of Remnant.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**


	4. chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back here with another installment of Falling into Remnants. This chapter is a month after the last chapter. I am employed by Junior as a bouncer.**

"Yo boss," I call out as I strut in the club, "reporting in for my shift."

"Actually Roy," Junior replies, "I was going to pull you off bouncing. I am promoting you to my personal bodyguard as well as my two nieces."

"Great," I moan, "now they can try to jump me and I can't do anything about it. Way to go boss."

"Aw," Miltia teases, "does the bunny's buddy not like our help? Velvet doesn't seem to have any complaints."

"Leave him be sis," Melanie coues,

"you know he is waiting to join Beacon before asking her out. Even though she would go with the dummy right now."

"Don't give your uncle any ideas," I bemoan, "I will be quiting to attend there next month. By the way Junior, some of the other info brokers are getting hit by someone who they call the dragon.She has blond hair and a bad temper when you don't know about what she wants."

"What is it she wants?"

"Info on her mother. Apparently a bandit cheif got knocked up and left the child with the daddy."

"You're the only one that deals in bandit info around here. If I see the dragon lady, I'm sending her your way."

"You just jellouse ( **Not** **a typo** **just a verbal tic** ) that you can't touch this."

[ **cue** **MC Hammer's Can't Touch This** ] ( **don't own, but do love** )

"Thanks Vic," I call out, "I better go change into something more blendable. Don't get into too much trouble."

As I walk out of the bar do I see Roman Tourchwick pass by me. I JUST CAN'T RESIST! I sneek up behind the 'Master Thief' and...

 **Aaaannnddd cliffhanger! Just so you know another time skip will happen at the start of next chapter. I will make omakes later in the series on what happens. I will also explain how I got a job at Junior's as well as the entrance of my buddy Silver. My omakes are for the funny spots that are to be spotlighted.** **Until next time, enjoy the unknown.**


	5. chapter 4

**Yo, sorry about the wait y'all. I had a major case of writer's block. Anyways here yous go.**

"Seriously," my oldest friend Silver lamented, "you can't just walk."

"What," I say defensively, " I can drive just fine, thank you very mutt."

I smile at the ribb at Silver's new genealogy. We have been having this discussion for a while now. I only traveled to the Halo Universe (I don't own Halo or its subsidiaries) to obtain a warthog (or puma if you're someone in the rvb universe) and painted it blue (BLUE RULES! SUCK IT REDS!) to drive around. Apparently all my friends consider me a hazardous driver because of my ADOLS (Attention Deficit... Oh Look! Squirrel!), but in truth; I can drive just fine. In fact, I accell at combat driving.

Anyways, tonight is the last night away from Beacon Academy. The same night that I decided to buy more dust and rounds for our equipment. Just last week did my prediction to Junior came true; however, he forgot to mention me to her.

Oh well! At least she won't be bothering me for a while. I hope.

"Ah! here we are," I say enthusiastically, "Dust till Dawn. I know the owner, so we can get discounts."


End file.
